Sky Full of Lighters
by Haloxoxo
Summary: "Malfoy, who's side are you on?" Hermione Granger asked intently. "I have always been on yours." Draco said simply. Draco Malfoy has only wanted one thing and that is to see a sky full of lighters lit up the sky, but he never thought he would want her. Au


**A/n: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Sky Full of Lighters, JK Rowling and Eminem have the rights over them. This is my first attempt of writing any Harry Potter so please be kind. I love Dramione they are my favorite pairing of all time. **

* * *

><p>One Year and 6 months ago:<p>

Draco Malfoy stared down the Golden-Trio as they walked around the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. _Envy _erupted through his veins as he watched them laugh at each other's jokes and act like they were seriously not living in dark times. He could not help but _suppress _the feeling of jealously he had of them because they do not have to deal with what he has to. They will always be the heroes and he will be only one thing to the world and that is, a _murder. _He knows his task but the only problem is he doesn't have the guts to do it because he is not a killer.

"Watch where you're going Potter." He seethed as he brushed past Potter, Weasel, and the filthy mudblood. If only he could be as naive as the three of them, but he can't risk anything or else he will have to watch his mother be tortured to death in front of his very own eyes by his own father. Potter is a boy and Draco has grown up to be a man over the past summer.

"You're still think you are inferior to everyone else, don't you Malfoy?" Scarhead said as he watched his archenemies walk away from a potential row. Harry could tell the second he spotted Malfoy in the crowd that something had changed over the summer and of course he had suspected the worst that Malfoy had indeed became a Death Eater. He no longer looks like a scared boy anymore he looks as if he would kill you if you said the wrong word to him for fun. "Have you run out of insults already Ferret?"

"Harry, just leave the bloody git alone. We have better things to worry about than him" Hermione Granger said as she dragged both Ron and Harry down to the Gryffindor common room. She doesn't want to deal with someone as pathetic as Malfoy when they need to worry about how to stop Lord Voldermort and the Death Eaters.

Once inside the common room, she pushed both of the two boys who had been whining all the way pleading for her to let them go. Hermione looked sternly at both of her two friends with a disappointed look on her face. They promised her that this year was going to be only about stoping the dark side from winning and not about dealing with a certain ferret.

"Within two minutes of promising me that we would only focus on beating The-One-Who-Should-Not-Be-Name; you turn around and try to pick a fight with Malfoy," Hermione said as she placed both hands on her hips and shook her head disappointed with her two best friends. "I mean come on; he didn't even say anything that was even remotely worth retaliating against but that didn't stop you. Oh no because Harry Potter has to always say something to Draco Malfoy. We have to stop being children and start being adults. No more quarrels with Malfoy understood?"

"Sorry Mione it won't happen again, right Harry?" Ron asked Harry but he shook his head, no. Ron knows not to mess with Hermione when she is this angry and Harry knows that too so why is Harry going against her? Ron has no idea but the last thing he wants is to be caught in between their row.

"Hermione, you didn't see what I saw. Malfoy is up to something and I think we should spy on him to to find out what it is." Harry said perplexed, he knows that Malfoy is a git but he wouldn't do anything stupid or at least not here at Hogwarts that is. However at the same time Malfoy has seemed to have changed over the summer and by the looks of it-well it seems as if he doesn't care anymore and that he will do anything to protect himself even if it means handing his classmates over to the Death Eaters.

"Harry, you need to get over your grudge against Malfoy. It has gone to your head Harry and yes, Malfoy is not trustworthy but he isn't dangerous, Harry." Hermione said reasonable because everyone knows that Malfoy is a scared little boy who wouldn't do anything that put himself in harm's way. "Leave the bloody ferret alone, understood" both of the boys nodded their heads, yes. However Harry cannot help but to have a lot of doubts about that weasel of a ferret.

One year ago:

"I told him to leave you alone, but of course he doesn't listen to me because he has to prove to everybody that he is always right when he ends up always being wrong," Hermione Granger said as she sat down next to Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Harry used magic he didn't know which caused Draco to be cut open and Harry didn't feel he was up to par to apologize to Malfoy. "I mean he cuts you open and does not even fathom the thought of, "Oh I should probably go apologize to Malfoy for cutting him open" no he makes me come down here to apologize for him." Hermione ranted on about her annoyance for her best friend for making her of all people, come down and apologize to Malfoy.

The same Malfoy that has been tormenting her for the last six years of her life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same Malfoy who has called her "Mudblood" and the same git who casted a spell to enlarge her teeth. Hermione thought Harry had become deranged but he promised her that she needed to see who Malfoy was with her own eyes to finally understand how dangerous he really is.

"Granger, that is not the reason why you came down here so get to the bloody point and spare me from hearing another boring lie." Draco Malfoy demanded her to tell him what exactly her intention had been when she willing came and sat down next to him. He knows for sure it bloody isn't because she is worried about him or that she is apologizing for Harry because she wouldn't want anyone to see her with him. Granger indeed has another alternative motive.

"Who's side are you on Malfoy?" Hermione asked intrigued because she needs to know if he is with them or against them. It is vital to know exactly who you are fighting against and it is never good to be informed that there was a spy from the other side pretending to be on yours. Hermione believes without a doubt the light will when and this may be her only chance to persuade Malfoy to come over to her side, the right side.

"I have always been on your side, Hermione" Draco said without any hesitation because he knows with every ounce of the fiber of his being that the dark side does not stand a chance against Potter and his army. This memory of Granger's is his ticket out of Azkaban. He knows he will never be able to convince her that he is not a murder but this is a stepping stone of gaining her trust. "Now leave me with some peace, Mudblood."

Hermione reluctantly stood up from the chair and walked out of the hospital wing trying to make sense of the whole situation. Never in her lifetime would she ever think Draco Malfoy would have the decency to call her by her first name even if he did call her a Mudblood afterwards. This is a day that neither Draco or Hermione will ever forget because it is the day that changed everything.

Present:

Draco Malfoy observed the bloody battle scene around him, the war had not seemed to have a overall winner yet. Both sides have been fairly even with each other and it frightens Draco to think what will happen if the Death Eaters win? He will be safe but she will not have the same lucky fate he will be entitled to. Draco watched as skill full wizards and witches said unforgivable curses back and forth until one of them dared to say, "Avada Kedavra" that was when the fight was finally over for the two witches or wizards.

"Harry Potter, you have come to spare your friends. It is shameful that they could not fight well enough to keep you from this fate." The Dark Lord said mercilessly and his followers chuckled at Potter's weak attempt to fight a war that was over his head. Harry had his wand pointed to The Dark Lord but he didn't mutter any spells instead he stood there speechless. "Avada Kedvra." The Dark Lord said forceful and Harry Potter did not fight back the curse instead he died as a war hero.

"Narcissa go check if the boy is actually dead." The Dark Lord demanded because he would not repeat history again. This time he would check if the boy had survived the unforgivable curse yet again or if he had finally killed The-Boy-Who-Lived. Narcissa slowly walked over to Potter's body and placed two fingers on his pulse; no one noticed but Draco that she whispered something to the boy.

"He is dead my Lord." she said flatly and the Dark Lord smirked deviously because now the light has no chance of winning, the war is over now. Potter's body was picked up to be carried as evidence that he had indeed died and there is no chance for the light anymore but more importantly there is no chance for her.

"Well it looks as though you have lost the war, now that your leader is dead." Voldermort said with a smirk as he looked at the horror faces of the Aurors to see that Harry Potter is truly dead.

I catch her eyes and see the tears swelling up as she stares at Harry's dead body and I can't help but feel like I have caused this. I wish I could have kept my promise to her that Harry would not die in the hands of Voldermort, but I didn't have a lot options to save him.

"You are hopeless now." Voldermort said and the Death Eaters all went into fits of hysterical laughter over the fact that The Golden Boy is finally dead. I study her and see the glimpse of light slowly fading out of her; she is giving up. We shouldn't have to be forced to fight.

_You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
>Forced to fight<br>But tonight we're alright  
>So hold up your light<br>Let it shine_

I surprise myself as I walk over towards her, I can hear my father yelling at me to get back over there but I am not listening to him anymore. I am not listening to anything except my heart right now and my heart is telling me go to her. I need her to know that I love her and I want more than anything for her to survive this.

"What are you doing, Draco?" She hissed as I stood towering over her. It has been too long since I have seen her last sine I have last kissed her feels like a decade has past since then.

"You once asked me, why I chose you and I left you without an answer to your question," I said quietly so the others around us couldn't hear. I want everyone to know that I love her but I am not going to put my life at risk especially now that the Dark side has won the war. "The reason why is because I want to see the sky full of lighters."

I smiled at her a genuine one because over the past months we have gotten to know each much better and I trust her with my life. I will never be able to forgive myself for being so cruel to her even though she has forgiven me, I still cannot seem to forgive myself. I take a hold of her hand and turn around and point my wand skyward up and for the first time in my life, I light up the sky.

"Draco, what are you doing? Are you under the Imperius Curse?" my father shouted as the Death Eaters turned towards him for an answer of why the hell his soon would be holding a hand of a Mudblood and on the enemies side.

"We have been forced into this fight and it is tragic that we have lost a great warrior but we will never give up until the sky is lit up with wands." I said as I smile down at her knowing she loves when I talk about lighting up the sky for her, but also for our cause. The good side always prevails because they never give up the hope that the dark side seems to always find doing which leads to the dark sides final demise.

"He's right Voldermort, the war is not over until I kill you." the voice sent chills up my spine because it belongs to none other than Harry Potter himself. I look over to see Harry stumbling to his feet as he walks towards the Dark Lord with determination of finally freeing himself and everyone else of the cruel man once and for all.

They both shouted out, "Avada Kedavra." to one another as they faced each other for hopefully the last time. Green and red shot out of the ends of their wands and the red one kept getting weaker because Longbottom finally did some good and killed Voldermort's last living Horcux. The green finally hit the end of the Dark Lord's wand and he was killed finally after the years he tortured every innocent soul in the world.

"Hermione, why are you holding Malfoy's hand? And why aren't you hexing him?" The Weasel asked as he marched up to Hermione and I with his wand pointed directly at me. I am not afraid of him in fact I laugh at his poor attempts to threaten me.

"Draco, quit laughing at him-"

"Draco? Since when did you start calling him Draco?" Weasel asked appalled that Hermione called me by my first name and not by Malfoy or ferret. Oh I am so delighted to see how she is going to explain this one and I can't wait to see the Weasel's reaction when he finds out that we are dating and have been dating for awhile now.

"It started after Harry used the spell that cut Draco open and Harry practically forced me to go to the hospital wing and apologize for him," Hermione said as she recalled the fateful day that changed both of our destinies. "I needed to know who's side he was one and he said ours so we started meeting in the Room of Requirements and after a couple of months we fell for each other and now we are happily together."

"Hermione, there is only one problem with your story and that would be the fact that I never told you to go and apologize to Malfoy for me. In fact when I tried to apologize, Dumbledore told me that it wasn't necessary and shooed me away before I could step foot in the hospital wing." Harry said after Hermione had finished telling her two best friends that she has fallen in love with a ferret. Neither of the two boys would have predicted that this would have happened.

"Wait if it wasn't you then who the hell told me that?" Hermione asked confused that she was so easily deceived and now she is questioning if she is really destined for Draco or if someone had done this as a joke.

"I may have an answer to your question, dear." Narcissa Malfoy said in calm tone as she and Lucius walked up to the group. Draco looked at his mother wondering if she had been under the Imperius Curse, never would she have ever called a Mudblood, dear under any circumstances.

"We needed to protect you Draco from Dark Magic and what better way then to have you confided in someone who could save your soul. We never intend on you two falling in love during the process, but Dumbledore told us that he was confident that you would," Lucius Malfoy said as he stared down the teenagers; he didn't want his son to not end up with a Pure Blood but who is he to deny his son from a life of love then a life of order. The war had opened his eyes to how stupid he had been for ever believing in such prejudices and his son taught him that there is more to a person than their blood line. "You two our destined for each other and Dumbledore made sure that you would be. You two can move the world together. You have the power to be and do anything you two decide what is best for you."

Draco stood there in shock at his father's word; he had just given his son his approval of marriage to Granger. Never in his whole life would Draco think he would see the day his father would approve of Muggle-Borns. Draco stared at Hermione as she sat there puzzled at the new information and of course she is already busy trying to make sense out of it in that big brain of hers.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know that our relationship has been anything but normal but I wouldn't change it for the world. Everyday I wake up wishing that you were laying in my arms and every night I wish that you were there sleeping in my arms as I count the breaths you take before I drift off into sleep," I said as I popped down on one knee and who would ever thought that I would be kneeling on the ground in front of Hermione Granger? Surely I would never have thought of it until recently. "I promised myself that if our side would have won the war then I would do this so here it goes. Granger you are an irritable know-it-all, but you are also kind, brave, and beautiful. You have changed me and I can't thank you enough for opening my eyes to see all the beauty you have. I know that I am not the nicest bloke, but I will try everyday to be the best man for you-"

"Draco, what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked and I mentally slapped myself for going into such a huge rant, but I can't help it she makes me so nervous. She has made me have butterflies from day one it just took me a long time to realize it.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I asked her hopeful that she will not reject me in front of Potter and Weasel. I would have to move to a different country if she rejects me because everyone will keep laughing about how stupid I was to believe that Granger would want me as her husband.

"Draco, you are an arrogant bastard but you are also protective, caring, and the best thing that has ever happened to me so yes I will be honored to marry you." Hermione said confident and I stood up and gave her a passionate kiss to piss off Weasel and Potter but most importantly because I love her and I can't wait for her to be my wife.

_Cuz this one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now all I wannna see<br>Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters_

"Look at the sky Draco, it is everything you have ever wanted it to be." Hermione said as she sat on my lap as he sat next to Black Lake. The party is still going on, but we felt as though we were too tired to celebrate the win. Also it is more private out here and we don't have to deal with everyone asking us how we started to date or about the recent engagement proposal.

"Yes it is and you my darling are everything I have ever wanted and so much more."

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. <em>


End file.
